kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Ageha
| species = Shinigami | gender = Female | age = 15? | relatives = Bijin (older sister) Unnamed Grandmother | love=Rinne Rokudō | black cat = Oboro | occupation = Shinigami |manga = Volume 04 (Chapter 36) |anime = Episode 12 | japanese = Rie Murakawa}}Ageha (鳳) is a Shinigami girl from a family of elite Shinigamis known for taking down Damashigamis. She is also extremely rich. Her Black Cat is Oboro. Appearance Ageha has long wild dark blue hair with a red bow on the left side of her head and also red eyes. She wears a light pink sailor uniform with a white collar with a single blue stripe, a pink ribbon and white and blue stripes at the tips of the sleeves, which vary from short to long depending on the seasons, and also thigh length white socks and red pumps with ribbons. She often wears different ribbons which some are flower formed and some make her visible to living beings. Personality Air-headed, quick to assume, tending to act before thinking, and especially not bright, Ageha causes trouble for just about everyone, and often finds herself in trouble. She throws her cash away freely with little thought and so easily gets ripped off and can fall prey to fake products sold by Damashigami. Also, she is sloppy, leaving her room and closet messy, and tending to lose her Shinigami license and credit card and having them reissued, and lazy, rarely taking her Shinigami duties seriously, and spends most of her time thinking about romance. She is greatly ashamed of her elder sister, viewing her as a disgrace to their family for working for the Damashigami Company. She has some devil sides too, such as scheming to be alone with Rinne, and finding pleasure in the sufferings of those she hardly appreciates such as Oboro, Kain and Renge. Biography Past Ageha comes from a family that has a venerable elite history in the Shinigami world, and so was popular. Due to her impulsive personality, Ageha was something of a jinx as a child. She caused problems for Renge back in elementary school, and fought with her future Black Cat contractor Oboro, every time he hurts her for playing roughly with him. When she tried practicing for the future, Ageha got hurt by a mother hen of an evil chick hatching, and while it looked like she was abandoned by Oboro, Ageha told the adults that she was by herself when she got hurt. She made it clear to Oboro that she would be the one to have him as her Black Cat by contract and that she wouldn't have him form a contract with anyone else. Her family had gained a large amount of respect for taking down countless Damashigamis. However, a year ago, her one and only elder sister Bijin left to take down the Damashigami boss but never returned. She finally made her contract with Oboro, and when they went on their first mission together to capture an anaconda spirit, Oboro captured it himself and he teased and taunted her with it, causing Ageha to throw an exploding skull at him, burying him under rubble. And Ageha did not realize he no longer came to work because he was stuck. Some months later, Bijin sent her a post card that said she got a boyfriend who turns out to be Sabato Rokudo, the Damashigami president. Because her sister abandoned her duties, Ageha took her place banishing Damashigami while searching for her. Debut Ageha first appeared while hunting a Pencil Salesman Damashigami that Rinne was also looking for. She confused Rinne as the Damashigami and attacked until the real one showed up trying to lure away the students. When they both chase him, she told Rinne to back off but he reminded her that there are students who had already been brought to Kyoukai and needed to be rescued. As they reach the Damashigami hideout, she mentions that whoever discloses their hideout will receive monetary reward, which causes Rinne to speed over to the hideout and catch every Damashigami there. He offers to split the reward but Ageha refuses saying she "lives only to defeat Damashigami" and has a grave reason why she does so. However, while she was talking, Rinne had already left to send the students back to the living world and collect his reward, which upsets her and also causes her to remember that she had seen his red hair before.Chapter 36, Episode 12 She shows up in Rinne's "house" at Sankai High (a room in the abandoned club building), stating that she had been thinking since their last encounter, which causes Rinne to throw her out insisting it was too late for her to want her share of the reward as he already spent it, but she tells him that she came for another reason and that the money was all his, so Rinne allows her back in and let her speak. She wanted to see if he knew anything about the Damashigami Company, and she reveals to him about her sister and shows him the post card she sent her, featuring his good-for-nothing father, Sabato as her boyfriend. As Ageha swears that she’ll beat anyone related to the Damashigami company to a pulp, Rinne decides to remain silent. After a Grim Reaper Damashigami brings a letter for Rinne from his father, Rinne tells Ageha that he too loathes Damashigami, so she assumes he will help her and claps her hands around his. And much to Rinne's dismay, Sakura happened to walk in and see them, holding hands. Out of embarrassment, Ageha threw Rinne into the wall and runs away squealing. While sitting in a tree, Ageha exaggerates that previous moment and believes Rinne to be a really nice which causes her to blush. Later she takes a closer look at the picture on the post card, and discovers that Rinne has the same red hair as her sister's boyfriend though she thinks its just coincidence. She comes to Sakura and Rinne's aid against Sabato's mysterious hot secretary, when she attempted to make Rinne propose to Sakura. When the secretary sees Ageha, she gets shocked and uses a few technique to avoid being attacked. Ageha throws her coins at the woman, only for one to hit the center of her decorative glasses, causing them to break and reveal that she is actually her missing sister, much to her shock. Just then Sabato appears and asks Sakura for her answer on marrying Rinne and inheriting the Damashigami company, and Ageha realizes the he is her sister's boyfriend and learns that not only is he the president of the Damashigami company but that her sister betrayed her and is now a Damashigami herself. She also discovers that Rinne is Sabato's son and angrily attacks. Ageha, followed by Rinne, Sakura, and Rokumon, attempts to follow her sister and Sabato but falls into a pit-hole and becomes ensnared in a spiders web. After being released by a supposed undercover investigator, Ageha nearly signed an IOU only to be saved by Rinne, whom she still believes to be a traitor despite the fact he's trying to help her. After stopping her from wasting anymore money, Rinne discovers that she's a rich girl and while she doesn't feel the need to thank him he leaves. Annoyed, Ageha continues to search only to go up against an extremely large Damashigami who was worth ¥1,000,000, the exact amount needed to cover the bill for Rinne's engagement ring, so Rinne saved Ageha and killed the Damashigami. Ageha hugs Rinne, claiming that she was scared and finally thanking him, at the unexpected sight of Sakura, who then leaves with Rokumon as she believes she interrupted a moment between them.Chapters 38-40, Episode 13 History Thereafter, she tries to win Rinne over by bringing him a bento in a large lunch box said to grant any wish, and on her way meets Tsubasa Jūmonji who tells her that Rinne has affections for Sakura. Little did she know that the lunch box she gave to Rinne actually contains an evil spirit which is what grants wishes at the cost of eating the wisher’s soul, and much to her shock, Rinne had accidentally wished to be alone with Sakura in their classroom, which meant the students to be taken outside and have a force field to preclude anyone entering, but Rinne figured the spirit’s identity before making a third wish and Ageha broke through the barrier and purified the spirit. She then warned Sakura not to get involved with Rinne anymore, though Sakura felt she couldn’t do it.Chapters 41-42, Episode 15 Shortly afterwards, while hunting a Damashigami, she meets the Shirushigami Kain who reprimands her for ruining his operation to reach the Damashigami Company by following that Damashigami, and insults her, due to her inability to think of that plan and her sister becoming the president’s secretary, which sends her rushing to cry to Rinne while he is in class. And right after, Kain comes to seize Rinne’s life flame to demand the location of the Damashigami Company to be found, but Ageha, together with Sakura, Tsubasa and Rokumon, helped him retrieve it.Chapters 54-58, Episode 18-Episode 19 She would keep trying to win Rinne’s affection many times in various ways, and still hunt Damashigamis although her attention for Rinne became her top priority. During a festival, she got duped by a salesman into buying a kotatsu he called the “friendly square” that supposedly makes anyone entering it become closer, together with square blanket, a protective cover and a table top, for ¥100,000. After her plan to get closer to Rinne with it didn’t quite work, she left it to Rinne who’s been keeping and using it.Chapter 75, Episode 22 Oboro finally got out after a year, and set out for revenge against Ageha using snake spirits. As she reminds him that he can’t go against her as long as she has their contract, a fight occurs between them, as Oboro tries to destroy the contract, but when Ageha fires him when she gets a chance to be alone with Rinne, Oboro gets mad for having been fired for such a stupid reason, prompting her to ask him if he really hates her that much, and Rinne reminds them of how a relationship between a Shinigami and a Black Cat is built on trust, so they sort of reconcile.Chapters 87-90, Episode 26 When she felt her relationship with Rinne was not progressing (obviously because of Sakura), she visited a fortune-teller who provided her with a set of tools to get rid of her romantic rival. On top of being unsuccessful in splitting Rinne and Sakura in their classroom, she meets Renge again, having recently enrolled in Sankai High, and the two would grow even bitter to each other as they both mocked each other’s Damashigami shames.Chapters 142-144, Episode 41 Her next tool she’d buy with Rinne in mind is a fancy collar, in which one can monitor what a featured spirit guardian sees and hear via spirit network, but she meets Rinne’d old friend Matsugo who had just resurfaced and interferes with her plan, and the two would compete for Rinne.Chapters 188, Episode 49 From that later point, she’d get more involved in Shinigami duties (for most of the part with the Shinigami Youth Squad), but she’d generally laze on a chair (mostly at the beach), and even put her duty aside to spend time with Rinne. On 2 occasions, she tried to make her sister come back home, the first time being when Sabato was supposedly going to propose her and the second time being when Sabato broke up with her and all his other girlfriends since he couldn’t pay anymore for his dates, but both attempts ended up in failure.Chapters 253 (Episode 72), 370 Twice, her sloppiness would go disastrous, with things she left untreated for too long in her closet, which would consequently go wild when Oboro releases them, and Rinne was forced to deal with them.Chapters 279, 366 Just as Rinne was about to start paying back Sakura, she moved from her house after arguing with her parents, and settled in Rinne’s room in the abandoned club building, which caused Sakura to believe in disappointment that Rinne planned to pay her back with Ageha's money, but the misunderstanding was cleared and Ageha returned home very soon as she could not live without luxury.Chapters 332-333 In hope of getting love luck, she’d visit the fortune-teller again, who instead provides her with a spirit absorption seal that she sticks in her scythe to increase her job luck. That seal not only caused Ageha to work as a Shinigami but eventually brought her luck in love, for a female mantis got affixed in it through an accident shortly after, and thus made Ageha damage her love interest’s livelihood by purifying any spirit in the neighborhood, which forced a desperate Rinne to try stop Ageha, by telling her in a way that sounded like a confession that he likes her old lazy self, right in front of Sakura whom he did not expect. As a result, Ageha was overjoyed but kept the seal with the mantis, after Rinne’s real intention is disclosed, however she drops her scythe when she notices her hands got covered in blisters from all her work, and goes back to her lazy life, not wanting to blemish herself.Chapters 387-388 Final Story She learns that Rinne bought a pair of string bracelets featuring boundary stones with Sakura and so hits him in the head. She agrees with Tsubasa, who also learned from Sabato that Rinne’s relationship with Sakura fell apart, that it’s unlikely for him to mend things with her, then upon learning from Rokumon that a lion headed faucet that is pouring water from the Sanzu river which was left in Rinne’s home will send anyone coming in contact with it with a boundary stone directly to the Wheel of Reincarnation, everyone rushed but arrived too late as Sakura vanishes and Rinne goes after her. She made her way to the Wheel of Reincarnation with Tsubasa, and both witness Rinne and Sakura safe and hugging, much to their shock. In the end, her sister has returned home in tears, for she learned that Sabato meets his previous wife, and when teacher Hitomi Annette Anematsuri’s scrying orb reveals Rinne and Sakura’s hug to Miho and Rika, both she and Tsubasa tell them that it’s a past event and so believe that they still have a chance with their crushes.Chapters 397-398 Equipment * Shinigami Scythe: A tool used by all Shinigami, and most likely Damashigami too. * Coins: She throws coins like projectiles to an enemy. * Skull Bombs: Explosives in the form of skulls with a ribbon ontop. * Tombstone Maze (墓石迷路): Numerous tombstones rise trapping and making anyone lose their way. * Dark Fireworks (暗闇花火): When released, it completely darkens its surrounding. Abilities *'Flight' *'Shinigami Senses' *'Scythe Fighting' *'Invisibility' *'Exorcism' Relationships Rinne Rokudō Ageha originally was unaware of the fact that Rinne was Sabato's son, which gave her the impression that he was an ally. Upon discovering his true identity, Ageha developed bitterness toward Rinne, refusing his attempts to help her as she was being swindled out of her money. When he saved her from a large Damashigami, an action he only did for the million yen the Damashigami was worth, Ageha realized that Rinne wasn't like his father and quickly developed feelings for him. At first however, Ageha was somewhat hesitant to fully act as she believed that Sakura and Rinne were a couple, but eventually she brushed off that idea and began to heavily pursue Rinne, even going to the extent of seducing him, much to his dismay. Ageha has made her feelings for Rinne known and her interest in him slightly mirrors Tsubasa's interest in Sakura as both act on their feelings and can't take a hint. Sakura Mamiya Ageha shows to consider Sakura a rival in love and has made attempts to outdo her, though every attempt foiled of course. Sakura has made attempts to be friendly with Ageha, and while Ageha accepts Sakura, she still makes attempts to win Rinne. She was shocked when Sakura called her by her first name. Tsubasa Jūmonji Ageha and Tsubasa tend to butt heads especially when he uses his sacred ashes around her. She has gotten along with him a few times, mainly to not allow any progress between Rinne and Sakura, but for the most part Ageha dislikes Tsubasa. Kain Ageha deeply hates Kain for insulting her and for taking away Rinne's life flame, and also for hating him for being Sabato's son, as she knows Rinne isn't like his father. She feels pleasure whenever Kain suffers humiliation. Bijin Ageha's sister disappeared and sent her sister a postcard saying that she intends to marry Sabato Rokudō. Ageha used to look up to her sister, but now is hurt that she left her for the Damashigami president and still works for him as his "mysterious hot secretary". Renge Shima Ageha caused many problems for Renge during their elementary years, which caused Renge to develop bitter hatred toward the reckless Shinigami. Ageha came to resent Renge as well when she mocked her sister for joining the Damashigami Company. Oboro He is Ageha's black cat by contract. They have known each other since childhood, since Oboro's family have been black cats by contract to Ageha's for generations. These two often bicker like brother and sister, yet care for each other just the same. Matsugo As they both compete for Rinne's affection, they are not on friendly terms. Quotes * "I live only to defeat Damashigamis" (だまし神を倒すためだけに生きている) – Chapter 36, presenting herself to Rinne * "Do you have to always throw sacred ashes?" (おまえいちいち聖灰を投げないと気がすまんのか) – Chapter 42, after she hits Tsubasa with her scythe * "From now on, don’t get involved with Rokudo Rinne!" (これ以上六道りんねに関わるな！) - Chapter 42, while pointing her Scythe toward Sakura * "He made a fool of me!! I can’t stand it! I can’t stand it! Waaah! Waaah!" (バカにされた〜っ！！くやしーいくやしーいえーんえーん！) – Chapter 54, after meeting Kain * "It’s just you and me, Rinne" (二人きりねりんね) – Chapters 66, 89, 105, 171, 207 * "As long as I have this contract, I won’t allow you to form a contract with Shinigami other than me" (この雇用契約書がある以上、あんたは私以外の死神と契約する事は許されないんだからな) – Chapter 90 * "I won’t show mercy to anyone who comes between Rinne and me." (誰だろうとりんねと私の邪魔をするやつは容赦しないわよ。) – Chapter 188, to Matsugo whom she just meets * "You Damn Pervert" (変態野郎) – to Matsugo * "I know that feeling. When you’re in love, you feel anxious." (わかるわその気持ち。恋すると不安になるものね。) – Chapter 292 * "Although you treated me as a falsifier, you are obviously biased!? Kain, you love Renge!" (私の事は偽装犯扱いしたくせに、明らかにえこひいきよね！？架印、あんたれんげの事が好きなんでしょう！) – Chapter 303 * "Aaah, my whole body hurts, no more work!" (あ〜体中痛いし、もー仕事しないっ！) – Chapter 388 * "What are you doing hugging?" (なに抱き合ってんのよ。) – Chapter 398, to Rinne after seeing him and Sakura hugging Trivia * Ageha's name is written with a single Kanji that commonly refers to a mythical bird similar to the Phoenix. Written with a different Kanji, her name can mean swallow tail butterfly. * Ageha has a similar personality to Ayame from Inuyasha, and Shampoo and Kodachi from Ranma 1/2. * Ageha looks strikingly familiar to Abi-Hime from Inuyasha. * She is very ophidiophobic. Even if she sees a rubber toy snake, she will run away screaming. * The elementary school she and Renge attended is the school Shōma attends. * In chapter 269 only (Episode 74), she is shown assisting at a school called Sacred Rose Crown Shinigami Girls Academy (聖薔薇冠死神女学園). Gallery Ageha full.jpg 2923347-05.jpg Season 1 Ending.jpg Ageha - Kyoukai no Rinne.png|First Appearance Ageha with Scythe full.jpg Ageha's Skull Bomb.jpg|Ageha's Skull Bomb Ageha yukata.png|Ageha in a yukata Ageha in swimsuit.jpg|Ageha in swimsuit Ageha Catch Eye.png Ageha & Oboro Animedia.jpg 47959146.jpeg MainPicManga.jpg Rinne 200.jpg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Major Characters